


🕳双鬼王🕳故·君番外 闲居  此恨绵绵无绝期与 偏方

by VanessaDawn



Category: ZYL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaDawn/pseuds/VanessaDawn





	🕳双鬼王🕳故·君番外 闲居  此恨绵绵无绝期与 偏方

一、

沈巍在不冻泉的三个月，鬼面识神残留之地，有一个泉眼，巍清心养伤，神识日日受其吸引，但精神和身体不受任何损害，犹如活体召唤一般。巍好奇间，对熟悉的气息没有防备，就随着那股黑暗的力量，钻进昏暗不明的甬道，里面瞬息万变间，他迈出一步，便踩到了曾经的万古苍茫大地。

皇皇照临厚土，光华如芒，卿云缦烂。

沈巍穿行庶物群生的之地，黑色游龙附体牵引着，承天之神，集地之灵皆不能见他影子。

他也不知自己将往何处去，直觉周围的光景，越来越熟悉，逐渐接近寸草不生的大封之地，身体如气体任意钻进内部，似乎离磁铁越近，速度也越快，终于，停到了一个披头散发破布滥衣的背影后。

他一眼识出，那是鬼面。

正畏畏缩缩地躲在一颗古树后，扣着树干，偷窥着远山邓林之阴的俩人，青衫黑袍相伴，魑魅魍魉亦步亦趋满布大地，不敢接近天神之人，唯有这一抹灰衫白发，在这群鬼里，尤为耀眼夺目。

鬼面趴着看远方俩人落定一处，他似乎也累了，用光溜溜地脚趾勾着蹭开泥叶，侧身靠在树干边半掩着身子，盘腿而坐。接着从树干上掰下混色的皂角融化了抹在到膝盖的裤子上，俩手撑开腌臜的裤腿，歪头想了一会，拳心相对，开始揉搓起来。

他眼底带着纯天然的邪煞之气，妖色异常任被稚气朦胧地掩着，未教化的表情非常随心所欲，微皱眉头，不耐烦地看着搓红的手掌，和起沫皱起的衣服，似乎更脏了一样，也没了兴趣泄气松手，眼睛又飘向远方，眉头皱得更深了，见不得光地恼怒拽起裤脚，泄愤地搓揉。

一旁的沈巍见他搓揉发红的手心，一股久远的熟悉感归来，那时他也是这样毫无章法自洁的，而那时的自己，仅仅是因为不愿与污秽为伍，更向往干净圣洁的人，每次哪脏了，就要了命地涮洗，最开始总把手皮磨破出血。而鬼面还好，搓多了难免痒痒地揉蹭，洗得并不专心，像孩子一样三心两意的，时不时地看向远处，暗自做比较着，最后跟下定了决心一样，重新搓洗衣服，也不知道跟谁赌气，用起蛮力了。

“衣服要破了。”

鬼面惊悚地一颤，极快地向远方确认，看到青衫黑袍还在，垂发的肩膀耸起来，身体僵住，手指利爪冒出直接撕裂了布头，他没感受到危险，但是依旧打死也不回头去确认，那熟悉的东西。

沈巍有些懊恼自己突来的一句话，他似乎穿越来到过去，本着尽量不去打扰原则，观察后离开即可。他看见鬼面脚底利爪扒地，身体僵硬地往后蜷缩起来，后腰鼓着劲儿，要逃跑的意思，非常明显，活像一只，担惊受怕的猫崽子。

他想着，还是离开的好，撤步离开时眼前飞来白影，入目而来的就是獠牙猩眼的人，哪里是害怕的样子，根本兴奋地不得了！

沈巍的脸似乎被引他来的黑雾蒙住了，即便是一张脸，也是鬼面不可识的，所以鬼面见是服装诡异的人类，心里熟悉的感觉抛掷不理，只想，饮血生吃了他。

苍白少年如幽畜野蛮兽性，鬼魅惊奇迸发地袭人，他天生极黑，与沈巍本质相同，但比他更纯质。

冰凉的利爪勾破衣领，嵌入皮肉，冒出水珠的血，鬼面血盆大口咬向脖子时，见沈巍临危不乱，突然游移不定起来。

熟悉的气息，陌生的脸，还有幻觉的声音，鬼面不怕恶鬼，只怕像小鬼王一样的冷静漠然，这个人类身上就有。

“谁？”为了扬威，狰狞面孔恶狠狠地用古音质问。

沈巍轻笑：“谁也不是。”

鬼面听到声音，还是打了一机灵，这声音与自己哥哥如出一辙，但明显更低沉磁性，还有莫名的亲近。

他鼻子瓮动了下，某种气息钻进体内，瞬间抚顺了他泡沫一般的怒气：“你会说我们的话？”

鬼面疑惑的歪头，那时的人类几乎生下来就死，最大也不过十岁稚童，何况还未发明系统的文字，更不要说与他们有别的古音，而眼前的人不仅会说他的语言，他绝对不一般。

沈巍感觉到身上的黑气涌动，似有感应，就要离开，但他有点舍不得，才刚认识到鬼面小时候的样子，想付出一点心意，想着像讨好小孩一样，他应该能接受，便来了一句：“我教你些事情，像你哥哥一样，干净好看。”

鬼面心若稚童，新鲜又满意这个人的话，而且声音加分地降低了他心里的设防，他不安地看向远处，不愿意离开，沈巍自顾地抓起他的手，发红的手心向上展开，擦掉皂角叹气：“你这样下去，皮会搓破的。”

温热的手指抚着红处，白里透粉的手指咬合住，指尖忍不住地挠，鬼面从不知温暖为何物，却知道火焰为何，鬼族就是烧出来的，但感觉不一样，似乎像初醒时和哥哥依偎睡在一起时感知到，醒来几百年再不曾遇到的。

他恍惚忽略了远方惦记的身影，被一个人类轻车熟路地拽到河岸边，破天荒地被人到处乱碰地清洗，洗身子的时候，皂荚混了花蜜，蘸水成沫沾满白透的身体，沈巍满意他的乖顺，清缓嘱咐：“以后，就这样弄。”

现阶段，鬼面比人矮一头，身体已是成熟男体的样子，沈巍的手像阳光一样温暖，不会灼伤人，他大胆地接受，好奇这人的眼光，为何如此专注，好像哥哥看大板牙的样子，看昆仑山圣的神情，怪异的很。

鬼面舔嘴角，盯着来回动的脖子，筹划一会把这人也这样洗干净，再抹一层蜜，一定很香。 

沈巍没注意他狡诈冒着精光的眼睛，继续循循善诱地教他如何梳洗头发、衣物、用火等一切较为文明的生活方式。鬼面学得很快，也懂得投机取巧，关键他有样学样地来一遍后，沈巍总会揉揉他的头，就忍不住想要多学点，多让他如此。

他从未让人这样碰过，也不知为何，仿佛本能接受了这人的接触，甚至奇怪，这个人为何不与他殊死搏斗？从未有其他生灵对他这样平和，他心生错觉，暂时忘掉了自己的哥哥，可是熟悉感从未离开，甚至延缓了他饕餮一顿的计划，等学会了所有的，再吃了他。 

可是，在大封内部，等从未听过的第一餐熟食时，沈巍凭空消失了。

二、

甬道电闪雷劈，变幻多端，沈巍晃神间到了天崩地裂的地方，看向流光溢彩的天空，他知道就在这几天，女娲、神农和山圣寻迹天道，成全万年后的轮回。他不必感慨，下意识地寻找一个白影，他也是之后才知道，鬼面曾经对自己形影不离。 所以他轻易找到小鬼王，正在收服孩童的小傀儡，在他身后，非常远的地方，远到他看起来像一朵兰花，独长在一棵树上一样，渺小却又清楚。

“又是你？”

鬼面还在暗恨着受人青眼的傀儡，就看到百年前的陌生人，完全没想到，凭空消失的人类，可以活得这么久。

沈巍抬了下眼镜，嘴角噙笑，有些意外他记住了自己。

“喂，你上次说做饭，有现成的食材，你做不做？”鬼面一袭白袍，长发软服，熠熠生辉着乳白的光芒，妖孽的面容恶劣邪惑，毫无人之常情，自不懂得对一个傀儡产生的妒意为何，时不时露出百无聊赖的空白。

沈巍有些哑然：“你可选择其他的。”

“啧，废物。”鬼面皱眉，甩袍离开。

干涸无生气的大地上，寻常有混沌鬼族进犯新来的人，鬼面神斧震荡着气流，凌厉斩破空气，鬼族皆数吓退。

沈巍依然仿若无人般，犹如神性自然的神一样，这份泰然，让鬼面越发觉得像他的哥哥，他狠眼勾了几回，也看不出所以然，落差感极强地打击人。

突然，大封内部地动山摇，黄泉幽冥处嘶吼哀嚎，一记耀眼的白光冲天而逝，鬼面下意识地回身找人，陌生人还在，但脸色异常，眼睛不离大封口处，黑袍与神农对誓，至此，一切都开始了。

鬼面消损如碎星，从此沦为幽冥之地的恶鬼，再出来也不过是十分之一的，混沌残体。沈巍因当时振荡而消失，再出现时，已是千年后，鬼面被压在大封一步也离不开，像只压在五行山下五百年的孙猴子一样，秉性依旧顽劣邪惑。当他再见到这个西装革履的人，惊讶不已，这个人的本事竟然大到自由穿行幽冥，甚至打破了无尽黑暗，重新打开了鬼面的六识五感。

那时的他还有点没心没肺的，要这个从来不说由来的人，伺候自己，那人也愿意沉默寡言为他奴用，他不知道，沈巍乐在其中。但从那时开始，沈巍发现鬼面脸上总会出现空白的表情，每每见着，感觉身上被捅了窟窿，无力填补。

他这样不知不觉陪了很久，常说与世间朝代更替，神鬼隐世，宇宙天地越发更迭有序等等新鲜的事解闷，他总想着，或许这样能让这个发透的人，充实一些。

然而，却在有一天，他死灰的表情：

“喂，你本事有多大？”

沈巍故作轻松：“本事是没有多少的，至少能让你有吃有喝的。”

鬼面异常兴奋：“那、够不够杀死混沌？”

沈巍拨弄格桑花瓣不语。

鬼面读懂了人，厌恶不已：“废物。”

沈巍摔了手里用格桑花酿成的药酒，他不是没有想过直接打破压在鬼面身上的禁锢，但是他非常怕，怕这一举动，会毁了现实里好不容易重生的人，何况，鬼王神脉离体之后，养伤期间，他确实力不从心。

“你别怕、我可以……”

话未说完，沈巍又一次消失。

三、

沈巍错愕地在时空甬道上挣扎，他的行动完全不受控，继续卷入乱流里。再回来，还是熟悉的幽冥之地，他发了疯地寻找那个白影，连时日也不知地就知道，他还在。

的确，鬼面还在，那时的他已经是白发曳地，风华绝代之貌却如一个空壳子，沈巍抚上呆愣的脸，鬼面重拾回六识五感，空洞的眼睛寻找着熟悉感，慢慢地随着脸边的温度来回蹭：

“你说话。”

沈巍愣住，说不出话。

鬼面目光透过他：“你说，让我别怕，你可以如何？”

“我……”

沈巍想暖透冰冷的人，可是如何，都打不进那人眼里的无底洞，他慌了，手足无措起来：“面面……”

鬼面打起冷战：“面面是谁？你、又是谁？”

他差点脱口而出自己是嵬，但就在此时才知道鬼面眼睛越发空洞的缘由，原是自己从未入过他的眼，他并非遗憾，而是越发无力心疼，更加不知道如何应对他的问题。

他无奈发现，鬼面已经开始失忆了，这是幽冥所致，人在无识无感的空间，会虚空致死。

他忘了沈巍未回答的上一个问题，似乎顺着意识：“大概多长时间了，你这句话我等了好久……”

沈巍知道，他等的只是于此同时在人界守着昆仑魂魄的人的声音。

鬼面声音沙哑低迷：“我已经快把你给忘了……”

一束光痕闪过黑暗，像一瞬即逝的流星，如刀割裂开了沈巍的心，割破了鬼面所有希望。

“鬼族，天地神灵，庶物万象无不向往着生，”鬼面幽幽道来：“唯我怕生。”他猛然掐住沈巍的手腕，往自己脖子处送：“你杀了我吧……”

沈巍眼神闪烁，反手握住不经世俗的手，坚定不移动半分，鬼面疑惑地看着他：“你喜欢我？”

沈巍沉默地擦掉脸上的泪光。

“呵、”鬼面好笑地盯着手：“可是我只喜欢，不屑于杀我的哥哥。”他寻找合适的词汇，打击道：“我看你跟那些幽畜一样，见了我，只想和我、”他语气阴寒蛊惑：“人间怎么说的，上床对不对？”

沈巍黑瞳压进黑暗，手指无意识地掐紧鬼面的手腕。

“恶心？”鬼面寻得生机一般：“动手啊！”他手里的力度突然消失，鬼面愣住，盈泪笑了：“有本事，你别消失啊。”

四、

沈巍并未消失，而是独自跑到幽畜横行的大封处，一日间，摧拉枯朽地斩杀万千幽畜，死绝化成混沌，来不及入土，升在半空遮天蔽日，不见一丝阳光，斩魂刀从未如此大快朵的痛快，可人心里，如化不开的混沌，他斩不断，越发空白的无力。

当他闷声不响地回来时，鬼面手里握着冰锥，幽冥之地，五识封闭，所以他的两手都在诡异的动作，寻找触碰的感觉，按照惯性，他找准一处，就像哑巴听不见自己声音，极其努力地让对方听明白，发出嘶哑尖锐而不自知的音量一样，鬼面手劲毫无分寸的往自己胸口扎去，连被人截住都不知道，连自己生死也没有感觉，只知道，脑子里模糊的人影还存活着，那么自己也还活着

沈巍松开幽冥束缚，鬼面清明可见那个陌生人，看着被人拉住的冰锥，和冰冷的样子，熟悉感让他重拾丝丝缕缕的记忆，有关一个叫不出名字，不知关系的人。

他听见头顶睥睨不屑的声音：“愚蠢。”

沈巍定定看着惊异的人，低声嗤笑：“你倒会趁人的心意，上赶着去死。”

这一句话如痛击之刃，扎的鬼面喘不过来气，睁圆了眼睛看向陌生人，他想叫喊，让他停下来，尤其和那个人一模一样的声音。

“不过是腌臜之物，废物一个，争不得便寻死，与那些蝼蚁有何分别。”沈巍气管绷地发疼，咬着牙把嘴里带血的刀片，割向迷惘的人，冷笑：“怪不得，你哥哥看都不看你一眼，就不要说，”他眼底发酸，违心：“他会记得你。”

冰锥砸落地，长袍白发疯癫如鬼煞，疯狂地扑向人：“你说什么！”鬼面头痛欲裂，鬼王黑袍使的身影与眼前的人重合起来，他想起来名为嵬的人，他竭尽戾气嘶吼：“你休想忘了我、你休想……休想！”

沈巍看着发狂的人，心藏狠意而又扭曲地得到安慰，至少他会一存在。他自语着，与那个嘶吼相对应的话，低沉阴郁而不可闻：

“我绝不允许你忘记我。”

“即使你恨我。”——

周围光景开始迅速倒退，沈巍惊醒，回到了现实，望向泉眼，那里已经没了黑气，知道自己再也不能回去，陪着他了

这其中缘由，他不愿深究了，因为现实里有个人一直在等着他。

五、

“沈巍……”

“沈巍！”

沈巍听见由远及近的呼唤，突然回神，发现自己在熟悉环境里，鬼面妖气的面孔怼近发呆的人：“你想什么呢？”

再看眉骨轻熟的人，明透的眸子倒影着自己影子，他是属于自己的，沈巍险些要失了方寸把人抱进怀里。

“没什么。”他深吸一口气，尴尬地扶眼镜，鬼面逼问他在不冻泉三个月的事情，没想到竟兀自回忆起来了：“之前不是告诉过你，那是为了清心疗伤。”

鬼面支着胳臂，总觉得还有点东西没探到，有点不耐烦：“喂，你不说我就去找昆仑去问。”不知何时开始，昆仑已经成为沈巍秘密站点，鬼面从善如流，随时随地能从他身上，获取一些可以逼人无奈的点。就比如一个，有关沈巍在神鼎前与昆仑的对话，也正因如此，他极想知道那三个月，沈巍是如何过来的。

若说三个人间的事情，昆仑知道的更多些，可是沈巍绝对不相信，鬼面昆仑可以不计前嫌地探讨什么，不打起来算是看得起他了。的确如他所想，鬼面还是使用了诡计得到实情的。沈巍不去深究此事，脑子想的还是那泉眼，似乎找到了一点：“你小时候，可曾遇见我不认识的人吗？”

“嗯？”鬼面给自己脑子留有回想的余地：“你说什么？”

沈巍嘴角严肃地压下，指尖缠绕眼前及肩的白发，由着人回过味，慢慢回想。

当时的除了大神仙，和沈巍昆仑俩人，他鬼面的确遇到过一个怪人，没有名字的陌生人，出现过几次，却在最后救了他一命。鬼面原只觉得是这个人杀了自己，给了自己一条这样的绝路，凭借恨意的拉扯，费劲千辛万苦，受尽阳光炙烤的折磨，追寻不愿意忘记的人。而现在，反倒觉得，有点庆幸。

“啊~”鬼面不知道怎么形容这个人，只知道，当时他的声音与沈巍一模一样，其他非常模糊，但他清楚地记得，一直没等到那句完整的话。如今在沈巍面前，他突然有点结舌，似乎那个等待已经不重要了，无形中有什么已经给了答案，让他安心于此。

鬼面羞于启齿自己的真情实感，瞄到桌上的教案，想起能得到正经人认可感的词汇：“是有一个救命恩人。”

沈巍看人考究的眼神笃定的看向自己，似乎在讨要用了个这样积极向善的词汇的奖励。想到当时那股杀人的疯劲儿，完全不相信他会把谁当成救命恩人，但也遂人愿地点头，无所谓的样子：“听说你从小就、很受人喜欢，对不对。”

鬼面诡异地看沈巍眯眼笑着，听他嘴里的‘人’字还特意加了重音，下意识地抽离身体：“那、那自然啊，仙人之姿，不是跟的大人你一样？”

他的回答，依旧是讨好人地应付法，沈巍不知道他是跟谁学的，耍滑头：“你以前、”他顿了顿，有些犹疑这样会不会显得自己过于小气：“也有、也有解燃眉之急的时候吧。”

鬼面心有灵犀，突然懂得他的言外之意，不知怎的话题就转到这里了，他的问题还没问出来，就被人反客为主，还问得这么含蓄，好像自己做了什么难以启齿的事情，可凭他为何不能做！鬼面自是不愿服输，扯开嘴角‘找死’：“那是自然，不然你要憋死我吗？”

“现在呢。”沈巍笑容加深。

“现在？”鬼面一眼识破他的假笑，假笑里全是不相信，令人羞赧成怒：“怎么，你想试试？”他看到沈巍僵硬，嘴角任性地弯起：“你不行，换别人也行，又不是非你不……”

沈巍举起能量将门窗关上，见白影要逃，一瞬间封固了他的力量，掐住后脖，往沙发一扔。

黑影压过头顶，看到黑脸的人，居高临下地解开领带，鬼面惊悚的环顾办公室，根本不相信平日含蓄矜持作态的人，会在极其正式的场合做这事，出格得叫人兴奋又发慌：“你、有辱斯文！”

“是谁说的，在哪做不是做。”沈巍有点恨这句话，原以为是他天性使然，听他“又不是非你不可”的话，他心理已经全线轰炸，非要把人碾得渣都不剩！

“我……等等，”鬼面顶膝盖转身，被人一掌压趴，直露致命弱点，隔着西裤，热烫的触感贴上来，惊得人扭开，不意外地给人按摩了一把，明显感觉到物理变化，压迫传来。

鬼面自知挣不过，浑想着这人这样不经逗，索性不去反抗，任人摆布。沈巍寻常刺激着沉默的人，没有来硬的，而是低头清缓地啄吻着后处，意想不到的行径，让鬼面惊骇地往前蹿，后面的人顺势拉着腿，将人转过身，埋头用嘴咬开西裤裤的链子……

“等…等，你…你……”心跳打乱思维，说不出完整的话，磕巴地喘气：“我…我说的是…是玩笑话……”沈巍抬头看他这么快服软，不理会。鬼面着急了：“喂！回去…回去好不好？”沈巍耀眼的眸子快把人吸进去，鬼面咬牙：“混账…不行…不唔……”

软皮沙发陷进深坑，经过一时的折磨，皮背上被人狠厉抓挠出痕迹，有些地方湿亮不已，跟打了光拉着丝似的，极其惹人注目，想要人因为他更加难堪，羞耻，崩溃……

鬼面的长发被人释开能量，如绸缎散漫开来，他浑噩地意识到，这人不打算放过他了：“哥哥…”轻而短促的声音乞来，这是他极少说的词，沈巍如讨得蜜糖的人，贪吃不留余地占尽所有……

就在这时，沈巍听到往办公室走的脚步声，捂住人的嘴巴，恶作剧地窃语：“有人来了。”鬼面打挺地抗拒，男人强势压制，门外正合适宜地敲门，是李倩的声音：“沈教授，鬼面老师？”

沙发上的俩人都赤红着脸，一个从未被人这样玩弄地羞愤，另一个在办公室已经打破了禁忌，何况现在，突袭的刺激感激发着俩人所有敏感，都紧绷地进退两难，沈巍看着褪下半身衬衫蝶骨颤地厉害，压声的屋里，紧缩的呼吸伴随泪水滴落沙发的声，几乎崩裂四方克制的人设防，反倒脑子更加清明地，身体力行地迅捷而不乱。

鬼面已经受不住了，颤着气，茫然无措的脸狰狞起恨意，满是泪水地挣扎，怒斥地看向人：“沈巍，我恨你……”

刚要走的李倩听见屋内有声音，转动门把一打开，屋内吹过一场春风，空无一人。

…………

鬼面感冒了，这一万年的鬼会生病，在他所在的龙城联系网里，已经轰炸开了，少不了这些人藏着看人气炸的目的来慰问，当然慰问地点是让鬼面更糟心的地方，在赵云澜家里。

祝红送了一罐的蛇油说抹在人中用的，鬼面闻着怪香里混着辛辣的味道，抗拒的扭开身子，拒收。

“我看你是邪气入身，送你《楞严咒》”林静一甩佛珠子，一轮金色光罩生往不能动的鬼面一罩，嘴巴碾轮子似的嘚啵，最后被赵云澜踹了出去：“你对鬼王驱邪，疯了吧！”

郭长城提着一袋子正常的感冒药，鬼面就头疼皱眉，还不都是这个闹的，心烦之际瞅准怯生生的长城，起了恶气。

“你少抽抽啊，人家好心给你提供药材不错了，还要咬人。”赵云澜看着龇牙咧嘴的鬼面，看着在厨房煮药的沈巍，语气不善：“是他把你绑这的，你少作啊！”

鬼面现在一身清闲的素装，被人用鬼辫捆定在乱无可乱的沙发上，脸色极黑，似要吞噬了眼前横躺的人，但瞅着赵云澜身下一堆“破烂”，沙发角垂坠这几只袜子，被人养出了洁癖无从下口。

他突然能理解沈巍把自己绑在这里来，确实安全得多，因为家里一片狼藉就是他吞噬的力量整的。

今早，沈巍最先醒来准备早餐，按正常来讲，小傀儡会叫鬼面起来，但这次，小傀儡怀抱着一路还零落着的胳臂腿骨头，单腿一蹦一蹦地拉沈巍的西裤角，耷拉着脑袋告状他贪睡不起，还欺负自己。

沈巍见惯俩人的闹腾，将做好的早餐放到餐桌上，也有些不相信这人的反常，一到卧室，便看到他下巴垫在枕头上，被子盖到他的头，冒出的手还攥着一根不知道是小傀儡身上的哪根骨头，眼皮沉着，鼻息堵着，嘴巴不一时张开呼吸一下，没意识到来者。

“小面，起床。”

“嗯～～～～～～”鬼面鼻音重重的拉长，直到快没了气，才停了下来，用嘴猛吸来一口气，存起来一般，憋着。

沈巍拉开他头顶兜住的被子，轻抚了几下乱了的头，另一手要拿走他攥着的骨头，似乎被抢了宝贝，鬼面突然哼叫起来，攥着不让拿，这时沈巍才发现，鬼面身体发热着，整个人浑浑噩噩地，像在水里冒泡着。

这回沈巍看的书起了作用，按照曾看过的医书，对照状态知道鬼面是发烧了，但是从未生过病的人家里除了一般疗伤药，就无其他治疗这种小病的，他决定不如就用神力。

想着，人在鬼面头上施力，手里的手温度逐渐恢复正常，热气逐渐散了出去，鬼面逐渐醒来，眼前是攥着的骨头，闷声疑问起来

“这什么糟践玩意儿塞我手里？”

小傀儡不服的反驳：“嘎！”

沈巍摸着他的头离开： “起来吃早餐。”

“你是不是趁人之危，把这个当定情信物塞我手里的，你恶不恶心啊！”鬼面恶言冲捡散落一地骨头的小傀儡，话头一转：“不吃！”算是应付了沈巍，继续和小傀儡对吵。

沈巍挪开眼镜，怪异的听着鬼面嘟嘟囔囔的鼻音，嗓子还有点嘶哑，似乎感冒了般，随即转身抓起西服外套，往外走。

鬼面抽出空挡：“你去哪？”

“买药，把饭吃了。”说着关上门。

鬼面看着背影消失，对着跟自己抢骨头的小傀儡问：“药？人类的药能吃吗？”

“嘎～”小傀儡受欺负，哪愿意好好回答，直接回了句［人类就是吃药吃死的］，趁人惊讶松了力气之间，抢回自己的骨头重塑身体，然后心满意足地摇晃着去吃早餐。

鬼面什么都吃，但不是什么都能吃，这种能药死蝼蚁的药，他打死都不想碰。鬼面见着小牢头傀儡吃得乐呵呵的，趁他不注意，瞬间换人类装，转身从沈巍卧室的窗户跳出去了。

为了不和回来的沈巍撞面，他转到后花园的小路，但半路遇到赵云澜和大庆晨跑，鬼面来不及躲开，尽量显得没那么异常，绷着脸等人乱哈哈过去，不然等他们再告诉沈巍，一定会被质疑的。

赵云澜看人乖乖打招呼，却甚是意外，完全不照鬼面想法走：“呦，这么早，趁你哥不在乱跑出来啊。”

鬼面皱眉：“他不是我哥。”要药死自己的能是哥哥吗。

一句话一出，重重的鼻音闯进冷空气里，再慢慢让一个山圣和一猫妖听了进去，没了往日狂妄自大，有点委屈撒娇的意味，赵云澜最先反应过来

“你感冒啦？！”赵云澜极其新奇，上胳臂揽鬼面的肩膀：“呵，闻所未闻啊，你尽然会感冒生病？”

鬼面忍住火气，想快速离开：“有你什么事，你就没胃疼过？”

“谁说不是啊，作为人类总会脆弱点，但没想一个万年的鬼竟这么若不经风，啊～”赵云澜好奇挑眉：“你怎么受凉的？”

“受凉？”鬼面诡异地理解这两个词的原理，脸色突然霎红起来，想起昨天没完没了的人，借由这个原因气结地要找人理论，但又想到那人没吃饭就着急买药去了，要是要人知道这个原因，这比吃了药还要难受。

赵云澜看人气的脸红，突然觉得自己多余问，但也丝毫没有放人的意思：“诶诶，我有一个办法，人一感冒，吃一顿，跑一圈，睡一觉就好了，不如你跟我跑两圈，出汗就好了。”

“谁要跟……”

赵云澜打断他不认可人类方法的话，甚至恶意的挑破：“沈巍是不是去买药了，所以你要逃？”

鬼面听出他要告发的意思：“昆仑，你找死。”

最后，耐不住被一个打不过的山圣要挟，俩人一左一右护卫般地陪他跑步。或许真的有效，人跑了几圈，身体热乎起来，血脉通了气似的，顺起来了。

鬼面心里甚是畅快，本来要跟着俩人一起回去，但一想到，沈巍一定会以预防的口吻要他吃药，心里一转弯：“你们先回去，我去找他。”

俩人看鬼面一脸坦诚舒畅，信以为真的地放人去了。

接着，鬼面什么都没带的在外面乱逛，沈巍回来看屋里没人了，缓了口气，理了一下微乱的头发，把药盒装进公文包先去学校，他以为鬼面多少会来学校，哪知过了一上午，这人都没带出现的。

不知道他感冒怎么样了，早上也没吃饭，饿了怎么办，他会去哪。

“沈教授，您觉得如何？”

沈巍溜神溜得厉害，听到有人数次叫他，歉意的含笑回答：“我觉得你说的很好，不如就按照你的方案去做，有需要指导的就来找我。”

之后他临时撇了些活给别的老师，离开之际被学生热心的提醒：“沈老师，现在是冬天，您总穿那么少，不冷吗？”

沈巍诚然轻笑：“谢谢李同学，我会注意的。”

他倒是没注意自己冷不冷，但是他突然注意起鬼面早晨的状态，似乎是受凉才如此的，沈巍回办公室的路上，不自觉的地扶了几次眼镜，也没注意到到招呼的人，脚下越来越快，他觉得还是先请假，把人找回来吧。

在外游荡的人原本还舒畅的遛着，惬意的想着沈巍在学校没见着自己，闷闷生气的样子，但是慢慢的，呼吸又难受起来，头也跟着有些发蒙，他不解昆仑的教法是不是有问题，学校去不了，其他地方也没意思，他便往赵云澜在的特别调查处出发。  
“我知道了，你放心。”赵云澜正接一个电话，就意外的看到鬼面站在特调处的门口，要进不进的，真是说曹操曹操到。

鬼面正纠结进来的话，赵云澜会不会告发了给沈巍，沈巍会不会直接猜到人在特调处，鬼面觉得以自己这么简单的关系网，谁猜不出来。

他意识危机，转身就要走，胳臂一下子被人拉住。

“诶诶哪去，来了就别走了。”赵云澜打近乎的把人安排着，鬼面极度不安地挣开。

赵云澜没拦住的人，被突然出现的沈巍吓愣在原地。

沈巍嵌着笑意对赵云澜点头，对鬼面语气颇冷：“回家。”

鬼面无畏：“不要。”

沈巍在路上又买了中药，觉得或许比西药更管事些，语气轻柔了些：“你生病了。”

鬼面见着黄皮纸包噔时怵了，直接恶面相向，对其锥心： “谁害的！”

沈巍不愿当人面扯这事，微皱眉表示不满，眼尾冒着戾气，威胁之意让在场的人不敢妄动，当然除了鬼面。

鬼面不屑地邪笑，转身迈出一步之际，就被黑雾屏障遮住，那一步落地瞬间，人已尽迈进了另一个空间，是他和沈巍的家。

沈巍在其后，昆仑拉住了人劝其别硬跟人闹，得软着来。就在这一时差，这一句话，沈巍再回来时，发现家里的厨房已经浓烟滚滚，一团团的黑雾蘑菇一般的涌出，而肇事者在一旁自得地翘腿坐在沙发上，微扬起下巴，笑得狂狷邪魅。

看人恶作剧后，爽气地开心起来，沈巍心里没了气，手指推了下眼镜掩去笑意，背对着鬼面，面向破损的厨房和慌乱收拾的小傀儡，一动不动。

鬼面一心不想吃药，又赌着莫名的气，一气之下把厨房闷声炸了，他知道后来者有办法补救，但他就是不想再顺人意，似乎是被捋顺了毛，但捋顺过了，舒服过了头，他心里跟着也会不舒服般，闹这一出，惹着人生气了，他略有些不安的看着那个背影。

但是沈巍站了一会，一言未发，一气未出，跟着傀儡一起收拾烂摊子，其实也不必他亲手收拾，但就是沈巍这样，闷声不响地一下一下，挨着每一秒地收拾着，把鬼面不安的心给拖愈来愈深

“喂，这种东西还用收拾吗。”

沈巍不理，收拾到一半，碰到脚边放着的中药，他看没看一眼，提起来就投进垃圾桶里了，他扔的极为轻巧，就像厨房的垃圾一样，随手丢掉了。

鬼面愣着看着垃圾桶，心里通通的跳着，眉眼再也不能张扬地任性，眨着眼睛，绷着要伸出去的手，不知道怎么做。

“那个、你把药放错地方了吧，”鬼面虚着语气：“你扔在哪里，怎么吃？”

听者不回。

“沈巍。”鬼面坐不住了，走近蹲着收拾的人。

得不到回答的人定定地盯着后背，突然胸里堵着气，鼻腔也堵的难受，明明受凉的是自己，生病的也是自己，沈巍做什么摆脸子，鬼面心里拗着劲儿，张着嘴呼吸了几口，比早晨还重的鼻音，诺诺地喊名字

“嵬。”

就在他还在赌气着，沈巍突然起来，扶眼睛半掩住嘴角恶意的笑，转身之际，已经将人用鬼鞭绑了起来。

“沈巍！”

现在，赵云澜屋里满是苦涩的中药味，熬了将近两个小时，特调出的人走了，赵云澜都睡了一遭，沈巍拿着一碗热粥准备喂人，鬼面别开脸拒绝。

沈巍看了眼另一边熟睡的人，遂又有些阴暗地泄露自己煞气逼迫鬼面：“你若是不吃，我有的办法让你吃下去，这个嘴不听话，就用另一个。”

“混账！你、我吃，谁说我不吃的！”鬼面惊悚地看着嘴里说着混话，又笑得斯文完美的人，发颤的吃着如混泥土的粥。

他边吃边挣动被施了神力的鬼鞭，懊恼自己怎么轻易被骗，轻易被威胁。

等沈巍熬好了药，端在鬼面桌前，又握着碗边，慢慢把汤药的温度降温到能入的了口的温度，随即又把装了一小皮箱的糖来出来，眼神温柔地示意，喝完了药，就可以吃糖了。

鬼面糟心地被硬逼地喝了药，猛的又把糖全吃了，才遮挡住中药的味道，但似乎就是这样的吃法，过了一天了，鬼面的鼻塞都没有好。

沈巍研究不出哪出了错，又怕再给人灌药，会有不良效果，翻阅书房里所有写着繁体字的古籍，最后从一个志异的文章里看到一幅，与鬼面同样的病状，解决之法，便是非传统的偏方。

沈巍对突来的方法视若为宝，走到卧室，见人正迷迷糊糊地打盹，脸色蕴这温气，微微发红，嘴唇微张替鼻子顺畅的呼吸，似乎有些缺水，嘴唇由里及外的发白。

沈巍摘了眼镜，倒了一杯水，把鬼面弄醒，后者不满的卷着被子背过身，似乎被喂药喂的难过了，还在闹脾气。

“都这么大的人了，怎么还跟个孩子似的。”

鬼面不吱声，只把自己裹得更紧了。

“你的病还没见好，我查了古籍，是阳气受阻所致。”沈巍说着，嘴角微扬：“尾椎是中医经络中阳经，尤其是督脉的循行处，搓揉有升发阳气的作用。” 

鬼面藏在被里听他的话听得一清二楚，被人突然钻进来的手，也惊得立马清醒了。

“你干什么。”

“偏方。”沈巍正经的回话，手已经落到面对着自己的后腰，指尖沿着脊椎，在半坡上找准一点，按揉起来。

鬼面这下没话说了，暗骂这是什么鬼，却又怯怯地被人揉着尾椎，离勾处几厘米，沈巍手规规矩矩地揉了几下，随后抹了些不知道什么时候带回来的蛇油，又回到尾椎处。

蛇油怪香溢出来，辛辣附在皮肤上，化成一股热，鬼面不经质疑起来

“这能管事？”

“不知道，但也要试试。”沈巍死马当活马医地坚定，遂又低声里含着歉意：“昨晚抱歉，一时没注意。”

鬼面听人道歉心里一软，侧身一歪，爬进枕头里，支吾的抱怨：“你就不能说这个嘛，你就不会收敛点？”  
沈巍有点受不住，他这样闷着鼻音还埋在枕头里，很像每次被刺激过了头后的声音，糯糯地语气，撒娇的鼻音，和他邪魅的外表形成极大的反差，吸引人的很：“那我今天小心点。”

“！！！”

鬼面没反应回他的话峰，后处就被人顺着化开的蛇油开始指虐了，重度感冒的人，本就呼吸难畅，加上沈巍专门用手搅动着嘴不放，窒息引起的兴奋更加刺激的人喘得厉害，发蒙的脑袋更加浆糊起来

“唔嗯，治病、这是治病吗!”

沈巍二话不说，挤进润滑过的地方，冷静的说：“你需要阳气。”

“你、是不是忘了你也是鬼王！”鬼面借着话头要起身躲开，却又被人提起腰处，但并未动作。

“呵，抱歉，我比你早升神格，又成圣，你还得慢慢修炼。”沈巍手中细细的摩挲白发，嘴下不饶人。

自认为被小看的人施力往后方袭击：“混蛋、混账、你……”

“粗鄙之语，暴戾之举，怎么就不受教。”沈巍微皱眉，压住人，慢慢顶弄起来。

鬼面被后处热辣的感觉刺激怪异，忍不住要逃：“有本事你与我比试！”

“好，现在就开始吧。”

沈巍似乎真的要应人的话，拿出认真比试的态度，一声不吭地又急又快的攻破后方，让前面的人毫无招架之力，受不住的呛着鼻音暗骂不公平……

这个偏方有没有用，没人知道，但沈巍使得得心应手，甚至决定改日要向祝红姑娘道谢，因为他觉得鬼面病好了，一定有一半原因是她带来的蛇油的效用，也算另一种偏方了吧。


End file.
